Trapped
by shadowkitty123
Summary: "Get the hell out of here," Lance demanded. "Don't you think I would three hours ago if I could. Don't you think if it was so easy we would've been out of this mess by now?" Scott asked starting to lose it... Lance and Scott get trapped in an elevator. What happens when two rivals are stuck in a small space together? Just another one for your enjoyment. ONESHOT


Lance and Scott get trapped in an elevator. What happens when two rivals are stuck in a small space together? Just another one for your enjoyment. ONESHOT

This story was inspired by Red Witch's "Ferris Wheel Fiasco". The concept of Lance and Scott being stuck with each other was hilarious so I thought I would make my own version!

I do not own x men evo, all rights go to the content owners.

* * *

Trapped

"Hey Lance I'll walk you out." Kitty offered as she bounced cheerfully beside the mutant. Lance accidentally left Fred's cookbook at the Xavier Institute after his temporary attempt to become an X Man. And although Lance promised himself he would never set foot in the mansion again, Fred was five times his size and not happy. He concluded that going back to the mansion to get it was a much better option than getting sat on by his housemate (and knowing Fred he would be crazy enough to do it). Now that he thought about it Lance regretted not just asking Kitty to get it and give it to him at school. Sometimes he questioned his decisions and wondered if he was just plain stupid. They made small talk as they entered the elevator. It was nice being with her, even if it was just for a couple of minutes until he walked out of the front door. Still, Lance always took advantage of any chance to be near her.

...

"Please man, I really need your help." Scott, borderline, begged to his blue, fuzzy friend. This was the fifth time he went to his fellow mutant for help with buying Jean's birthday present at the mall.

Kurt stared at him annoyed. "Fine," he answered, "but only if you buy me a chili dog at the food court." The two guys made their way into the elevator, having a heated debate on what junk food was the best. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice there were other people in the elevator until the doors closed behind them.

"Hey Kurt, hey Scott." Kitty greeted in a nervous voice giving them both a weak wave. Kurt's eyes became wide in terror, as if he just saw a ghost. The tension was so thick and heavy Kitty almost began to hyperventilate. Lance and Scott were in the middle of an intense stare down before Kurt piped in, "Hey Kitty don't we have to go do that thing in that place?"

Kitty looked at her best friend with a wave of relief in her eyes, "YES!" she replied nearly screaming, "I remember, we have to go to that place, like **now**." She grabbed his hand as a signal for him to get them out of there. Half a second later they were gone leaving puff a of smoke.

They both reappeared on the front lawn. "Kurt, this isn't nearly as far enough." Kitty spoke worriedly. With that the two teens teleported until they were at the downtown shopping centre.

"Is this far enough?" Kurt asked.

"If luck is on our side, then yes."

"While we're here do you wanna eat some chili dogs?"

Kitty beamed at her friend, "You read my mind!"

...

Lance and Scott sent death glares at each other waiting for one of them to crack. Before they knew it, the elevator stopped moving and the lights went off. There was a moment of darkness before the back-up lights devoured the dark.

"Great. What did you do?" Lance asked pointing an accusing finger at his rival.

Scott stepped back a short moment of shock before retorting. "What did I do? What did you do? You're the one who's always causing trouble!"

Before the two boys could say anything else they were interrupted by Bobby's voice through the speakers. "Sorry guys I was trying to encase Jubilee in ice, don't ask, and I accidentally froze the main fuzebox when she dodge my attack. I have Kitty's hair dryer and I'm trying to melt it, but it might take a while."

"Ughh," Scott groaned in frustration "Bobby's such an idiot."

"He's not the only one." Lance mumbled to himself, unfortunately louder than intended.

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an idiot." He answered bluntly.

"Go to hell."

"Been there, not a big fan. Can't you just laser beam the doors open?"

Scott looked at him like he was stupid. "We're stuck in the middle of two floors. If I _'laser beamed'_ the doors open we're gonna be facing a cement elevator shaft."

"Then take the walls down."

"I'm not gonna destroy the building!" Scott protested.

"Whimp."

"I am **not** a whimp!"

Lance smirked at him with a devilish glint in his eyes, "Then why haven't you asked Red out yet?" He knew he was hitting a soft spot.

Scott hesitated, "Um.. I.. don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, cut the bull Summers. Everyone knows you have a thing for her."

Out of anger Scott replied, "At least I actually have a chance with her. Unlike you with Kitty."

"Dude me and Kitty hang out all the time. She asked me to the freakin school dance." Lance scoffed. "And Jean's dating Matthews. Do you really think you have a better chance with her than I have with Kitty?" This made Scott speechless for a moment. "What wrong? Mr. pole-up-ass has nothing to say for once in his life."

Scott broke free from his silence. "You know what? I don't have time for this." He turned and started banging at the door, "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Shut up! Being stuck in here with you is torture enough. Do you really have to give me a headache."

Scott smiled slightly and turned back to the doors, "HELP ME, HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

"_Me_? Don't you mean _us_?"

He paused before answering, "No."

"Can't you talk to the prof with your brain or something. Ask him to fix the elevator."

"I can't. He went out on a recruiting trip. Try using your phone."

Lance pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kitty's number. In disappointment he turned to Scott who was looking hopeful, "No service."

_Three hours later..._

Scott and Lance were sitting at opposite ends of the elevator in defeat.

"Do you think we're gonna die in here?" Scott asked Lance without looking up from the ground.

"Don't talk to me." Lance deadpanned.

"Come on Alverse, if we're gonna go out don't you want it to be on good terms."

Lance looked at Scott in disbelief. "Not even in hell."

"I'm serious Alverse, why can't we just try to get along for a little bit."

"Because, and this is coming from the bottom of of my heart: I. Hate. You."

This earned a heavy sigh.

"No I'm serious. You make me sick. You and your damn shades, your stupid haircut, and preppy ride. Everything about you stands for everything I'm against. You always have to be so freaking perfect. You live in a perfect mansion and kiss your perfect master at his feet. And of course you have to get the perfect girl. Well I'll tell you something Summers, I've met the perfect girl and you know what? It's Kitty, not your precious redhead. And you wanna know something else? I have her, not you. So you can just kiss my ass!" Lance finished infuriated by the end of his rant.

Scott raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Dude you are so whipped."

"Yes I am. And I don't give a shit."

"Well I am flattered that you're jealous of me."

"Get the hell out of here."

"Don't you think I would three hours ago if I could. Don't you think if it was so easy we would've been out of this mess by now?" Scott asked starting to lose it. He slammed at the elevator door with his fists. "Or are you too stupid to realize that I **don't** want to be stuck in here with you! If I could _'get the hell out of here'_ I would've been gone ages ago!"

Lance yelled back, "Really? Because just two minutes ago you wanted to bond with me.. wait a second I bet you're the one who made the elevator break so you can get us to become friends! What kind of sick, twisted person are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Alverse, get a grip. Why would anyone in their right minds want to- IT WAS YOU! You wanted us to be stuck up here to torment me. It was all part of you plan. Is this your idea of a prank? Are you demented?!" Scott grabbed Lance from his collar and pushed his back towards one side of the elevator. In one motion Lance pushed Scott's hands away and hit him in his face.

"You're crazy! Get away from me," Lance screamed at the top of his lungs.

...

"Kurt that was like so much fun!" Kitty said joyously as she entered the Institute with shopping bags all along her arms. "We need to go shopping together more often. You're much more tasteful than Rogue."

Kurt smiled at her, "Yeah well I wasn't lying when I said that lime green sundress was much more nicer than the navy blue romper. It really brings out your eyes."

"I never knew you were so good with fashion. You're totally helping me pick out my dress for the school dance next week."

The two beamed carrying their shopping treasures. They walked over to the elevator and hit the button. The doors opened to the scene of Scott and Lance strangling each other.

"YOU'RE DEAD SUMMERS!" Lance yelled getting the upper hand in their fight to take each other down.

"NOT IF YOU DIE FIRST!" Scott retorted, taking a clear shot to Lance's face with his fist.

Kitty let out a gasp and turned to Kurt terrified once again. He hesitated for a moment, but smiled when an idea popped into his head. Kurt pressed the elevator button closing the doors, leaving the two rivals inside. "Wanna go to the park?" Kurt asked with a wide grin.

"Sure! Let's just drop off our shopping bags first." Kitty replied happily.

This time they took the stairs.

* * *

**A/N -** Hey friends! Guess what I worked on instead of doing my homework. This is my first one-shot, so please let me know how I did. I hope you enjoyed this one!

Please let me know how I did!


End file.
